Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Deus Ex Machina
Deus Ex Machina is the tenth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Hitting the Target Both contestants will, equipped with a gun containing harmless, coloured ammunition, try to hit the other while avoiding being hit, by navigating in a forest. The first person to be visibly hit loses and the other person wins. Winner: '''Yoda '''Reward Challenge: Dead End The contestants will navigate through a labyrinth, in two pairs and one loner. One pair from each tribe will enter the labyrinth, and once they get far enough into it, they will find the next pair of their tribe, who then take over. Once that next pair has found the loner, that contestant will try to find their way to the middle. The first contestant who gets to the middle wins the challenge for their tribe. The winning tribe gets food, drinks and comfort items. Winner(s): '''Brawn '''Immunity Challenge: Contact The players will use materials to build a functioning communication device of their choice. The first two tribes to successfully contact their fifth member, located far away from the others, win immunity. Winner(s): '''Brawn, Beauty '''Duel Challenge: Blind Instinct Blindfolded, both contestants have to make their way through an obstacle course. Whoever first finishes the course wins the duel. 'Winner(s): '''Gandalf Story Day 33 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Yoda and Felix get ready to fight for their survival. Right off the bat, Felix hides behind a tree for protection while also shooting at Yoda, who focuses fully on evading his attacks, with success. Realising he can't win by just evading Felix' shots, Yoda also hides and starts shooting at Felix, causing Felix to move out from his hide-out and charge at Yoda, hoping to get in an attack first. Both manage to get in multiple shots at the other, but one of them does so seconds before the other - Yoda, who thus wins the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Yoda on his second win in a row, and sends Felix out of the game. Before everyone else heads back to camp, an unmerge is revealed. The new tribes are based on the '' theme of Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty, with each winner placed in the tribe that best fits their playstyle on their winning season. Everyone heads back to their new tribes. Day 34 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to their first reward challenge as new tribes. Starting pairs are Snow & Hodges, Finn & Gandalf and Odysseus & the Master. Continuing pairs are Kurou & Luki, Carol & J.D. and Harry & Monica. Loners are Ron, Catherine and Nick. All three pairs are neck-and-neck at first, but Finn & Gandalf soon take a lead, while Odysseus & the Master fall back. They get to J.D. & Carol, who make quick work of the labyrinth. While Snow & Hodges seem to have lost themselves amongst dead ends, Odysseus & the Master find Harry & Monica. Shortly thereafter, J.D. & Carol find Catherine, who starts working her way into the middle. It's at this stage that Snow & Hodges finally find Kurou & Luki, who have a lot of time to make up if they want to win. Unfortunately for them, Catherine flies through the labyrinth, soon finding the middle and winning reward for the Brawn tribe. Nathaniel Swede congratulates the winners and sends everyone back to camp. Day 35 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone and the people to get contacted by the others are chosen: Ron, Carol and Monica. Everyone else get ready to start building. The Brains and Brawn get off to an early lead, with Brawn soon pulling far ahead. Beauty, spending a lot of time making plans, eventually get started too. Neither Brains nor Beauty are far from having just begun, though, when the Brawn's catapult successfully throws a ball with a message written on it towards Carol, winning them immunity. This causes the Beauty tribe to rethink their ideas, and they start over from scratch. This new approach seems to work, as they eventually manage to pull ahead of the Brains, who also have made a lot of progress. The Brains catch up and in a tight race to the finish, the Brains' telephone line loses out to the Beauty's megaphone. Thus, the Brains lose the challenge. As the winners, Brawn gets to decide who to exile from Brains. They decide to exile Ron, sending Hodges, Kurou, Luki and Snow to tribal. As everyone gets ready to head back to camp, Nathaniel Swede reveals that the twist Walkers vs Humans is now coming into play. The winning tribes will both pick one contestant to fight in a duel, where both contestants join the tribe of the winner. Brawn picks Gandalf and Beauty picks Odysseus. Both start out at an equal pace, but Gandalf soon pulls ahead while Odysseus gets stuck trying to find his way over a high wall. After a few minutes, Odysseus figures it out and catches up to Gandalf, who is stuck at a balance beam. Both struggle at the beam for over 10 more minutes, until they both, at the same time, manages to get over. Odysseus then takes the lead, with Gandalf not far behind. Both struggle for a while at the final obstacle, getting across an area filled with ropes, but Gandalf manages to pass Odysseus and wins the challenge. Odysseus and Gandalf both head back to the Brawn tribe, while Harry, Monica, Nick and the Master remain as the sole Beauty members. Tribal Council 11: Brains Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by David Hodges, referring to his chances of survive tribal council as slim without a divine intervention. Gallery